


Long live the Queen

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin, Dark Morgana, F/M, I am not telling who is dying, One-Shot, Poision, Prompt: Bloodflower, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, prompt: convince, reddit dark prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Morgana and Merlin were tired of this. Day in and day out Uther was killing there people, Arthur just stands by and watch. Until one day that they had enough.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur - Relationship, Merlin & Morgana, Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: r/Darkfics Monthly Prompt Challenge





	Long live the Queen

Morgana felt like she could scream. Another person to be executed with flames, just because they were going hungry.

They weren’t hurting anyone, they didn’t steal. They just tried to make it to the next day. Why does it matter that they had used magic? The woman had three children, small children. How should she have kept them alive?

With a slight groan, she turned away from the window. Her frustration was starting to climb out of her. 

She almost jumped when there was a knock on her door. The only one who would want to come and talk would be Uther. And he was mad at her, for speaking up against the woman’s ruling.

“Who’s there?” Her voice was icy. 

“Merlin, my lady.’ There was something in his voice that made her rush to open the door. The look he had in his eyes, gave her cold heart a warmth, that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“What is it?” Her voice was clipped but she allowed him to enter the room. Both of them stood on attention almost. She could see Merlin biting his lip slightly. 

For a moment she started to think that Merin wouldn’t answer her. When he started to speak, his voice was low and there was a dangerous hint to it. 

“We need to do something, to stop these unnecessary killings.” 

Morgana agreed with him, but something was bothering her. “Why did you came with this to me?” Her eyes were ice-cold, her back rammed straight. She wouldn’t allow just anyone into her games.

“Arthur…” Merlin trailed off. He was surprised that Arthur hadn’t thrown him into the stocks when he had tried to talk about this with him. 

“Arthur doesn’t care. He only wants what Uther wants. If Uther tells him that he needs to kill the whole kingdom as fast as possible, well he would do it. Since it means he would get daddies approval. But you Morgana, you care. I have seen you fight time and time again, against sentencings that was too harsh.

“I had seen you begin thrown in the dungeons time and time again, and still you keep trying to get it overruled. You fight for these people Morgana, whether they have magic or not.” Merlin fell silent again. 

He could see Morgana eyes warming up slightly. “We are like them, we have magic and we need to hide it, day after day. We are betraying our own people so that Uther can have a comfortable life.” Morgana’s voice hardens on the end.

“Arthur sees this every day, and still he tries to get his father’s favour, no matter the cost.” Morgana could feel her nails digging into her hand palms. Tears were burning behind her eyes. 

“And the worst part, we know that in the end, Arthur would be a ruler like his father. He would continue in the old ways that were already set. Soon that will end as well.” Morgana turned to look at Merlin properly.

She was silent for a long while. Just watching him. Merlin didn’t move forward and just kept eye contact. 

There was a tension around them, that drawn them closer to each other, but at the same time pushing them in different directions. 

“You will make a great Queen, Morgana.” The silent meaning behind it didn’t go over Morgana’s head.

The only way she would be able to become queen is if both Uther and Arthur are dead. 

“Merlin, what are you suggesting?” Her voice lowers slightly as she moved into Merlin’s personal space. 

“I’m suggesting that you are entitled to the crown. You are the oldest born daughter, you have just as much right to that crown as Arthur.” Merlin kept his eyes firmly on Morgana’s. 

“And how would you want to do it?” Morgana was now firmly intrigued with the idea. If they could give the people better lives, why shouldn’t they go for it?

Sure if the attempt to kill Uther and Arthur doesn’t work out, they would need to flee to keep themselves alive, but it might just be a change they would need to take.

“There is this weed, that with just a little bit in their drinks, and bam, we will have a new ruler. You Morgana.” There was a small light in Merlin’s eyes. 

Morgana could see a future like that, where they would be able to practice there magic freely. They would be able to help the Kingdom more than they are able now. They would be able to break draughts and when there are floodings, keep people save.

“What do you say, Morgana?” Merlin was confident that he would be able to sway Morgana to his side. He knows how deep her hatred lays for Uther. 

He had seen her organise a killing on the king himself, but she was still so innocent many, many moons ago. Now is the time. It is time that Uther’s rain came to an end, to be usher into a new era.

“You have swayed me, Merlin. Where would we find the weed?” Morgana’s eyes darkened slightly at the grin Merlin gave her.

“Trust me.” With those words, he grabbed her around her waist, and the next moment, the only sensation she had was as if she whooshed and fell.

But there was ground beneath her feet and she was still upright. She could feel a light breeze playing through her long locks. 

Her heart was beating faster as she looked at Merlin. The amount of power he holds in his hands amazed her. She knows that he would be the kind of person, only a fool would go up against him. 

She could feel her cheeks redding slightly. Merlin’s eyes darken. With a small smile, he took a step back and crouched down. 

There was a blood-red flower covering the ground. 

“This is a bloodflower, it is a type of weed. Don’t get it near your mouth, for it will cause irritations, an high enough dosage and well death.” Merlin's voice was hard, he didn’t bother telling Morgana what the  
symptoms would be, since he knows that it would more than likely freak her out.

“How will we make sure the Uther and Arthur get it?” There was a note of curiosity in her voice. 

“Uther has a remedy he drinks every night, it is foul-tasting so after the time he drinks something else. And Arthur is easy, I will just add it to his morning water.” Merlin could feel his heart almost running away with him.

In the time he had worked for Arthur, he had developed a small crush on the prince. But the last few years had only shown him, that Arthur is like his father. He knows Killghar had told him about some destiny, and how Arthur would unite the five lands.

But at the moment, all he could see was how Arthur was allowing the killing of innocent people, and Arthur doesn’t try and stop it. He just watches silently as Uther continues to do it.

No more, now is the time. 

Morgana watch as the emotions run over Merlin’s face. The sadness in his eyes made her pull him close to her. For a moment she just wants to breathe in his scent and ground them both.

“You love Arthur.” It was a mere statement. Nothing had to be done with the information. But the wonder in her voice made Merlin lookup.

“I do. And there is nothing worse than becoming a monster to keep him save. I had betrayed my people, for some destiny to make sure he is safe. I can’t anymore.” Merlin fell silent.

Morgana reminded him of wildflowers and earth. He could feel magic radiation from deep in her core. She might be only an oracle now, but with time and training her magic will grow until it reaches deep down into the earth. 

She would be a force to reckon with, and hopefully, she would lead them into a time of peace. 

“It is time to go.” Merlin easily grabbed her again, and before the sensations could have paced properly where they back in her chambers.

“I will see you tomorrow my Queen.” With a bow, he left. There was a lot of work to be done.

Merlin knows that the king and Arthur were going to dine together, maybe it would be better to target them both at dinner. Then he could make sure they get the right dosage in. A small part of him didn’t want Arthur to suffer.

But he knows that if there is any way it can be traced back to him and Morgana that he would be executed at once. 

With a sigh, he made his way to Gaius chambers. He knows the physician would be out for the day. So it will give him time to extract the milk.

It was slow work, but an hour or so before dinner, he finished up with the last one. The jug was filled with the milk. Merlin couldn't help but feel a shiver of dread running down his shoulders.

His heart felt like it would shatter, but this, in the end, would be for the best. Camelot needs fair and wise. Arthur was neither.

Merlin was silent as he made his way to the kitchen, he could hear the servants laughing about something in the kitchens. With a small spell, he made it so that they wouldn’t notice him when he came in and poured the jug of blood flower milk, into the jug that would be served at dinner.

He could see some light colour change and smell, but with a whisper, the jug of sweet mulled wine was ready for consumption. 

Merlin was silent the whole time through dinner, he listens as the king and prince laughed and talk about political affairs.

When both had drunk two cups of the wine, he could feel satisfaction burning through him. But he knows that tonight he would stay with Arthur as he suffered through the poisoning. He would keep a watchful eye on him, and well the king's chambers were already soundproof.

As soon as George had left for the evening nobody would be able to enter or hear the king if he calls for help. If Uther tries to leave, well how unfortunate that there would be no way out.

Arthur had started to loos colour to his face, just after dinner. Merlin fluffed his pillows again, as he moaned slightly. He could feel his stomach growling angrily. Merlin just runs his hand through Arthur’s hair.

He was slightly feverish. “I’m sorry.” Merlin’s voice was soft. And he truly was sorry for this. Of all the shit of destiny, he never had thought that it would be him that betrayed Arthur in the end. Uther he could understand. 

But Arthur was his friend, he might be a pig head but he was still a friend.

“Why?” Arthur’s voice came out croaked. 

“Because I had to do what is right for Camelot.” A silent tear slipped down Merlin’s face, landing almost on Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur’s eyes widen slightly. “You had poisoned me.” The statement was filled with hurt. Arthur tried to sit up. But Merlin easily pushed him back down onto the bed. 

“It won’t help. You will die tonight. And your sister would be crowned queen. Everyone might know it was an assassination, but they won’t know that it was me.” Merlin’s voice was soft as he said it. His hand was running through Arthur’s hair.

The strands were silky and smooth. 

Arthur fell silent, his body didn’t have enough strengths to sit up and try again. He knows that he needs to try and get to the guards, but there was a way Merlin was just holding him. 

He could feel his strengths leaving him second after second. 

Merlin was crying slightly, just cradling Arthur close to him. He knows this wasn’t the way it was meant to go. 

“If you only had listened, how many times were you warned not to become like Uther? You would have made a great king, could have united the five kingdoms. But you wanted your father’s approval. That’s what has ruined you, Arthur.” Merlin gently traced Arthur’s face with his fingers.

Arthur didn’t bother to answer Merlin. There was nothing left to say in either case. Merlin had turned on him in the end. At least he had an answer as to why Merlin did it. Not just laying in bed wondering what was going to happen.

Merlin watched as Arthur’s eyes started to lose their glow. “May we meet on the other side again, my king.” Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's head. 

This was the end of their story.

With a flash of gold, Merlin slipped from the room. He just needed a few minutes to try and gather his thoughts. 

The track to Gaius chambers was silent, and Merlin pulled himself together. There is no need for him to give them any thought that he was involved with their deaths.

Sleep evaded Merlin for most of the night. His eyes felt puffy when he did wake up. Today the kingdom would be thrown into upheaval. 

With heavy steps, he made his way down to the kitchen, grabbing Arthur’s breakfast, he saw George doing the same. There was as always spring to his step.

Merlin felt a little bit of shame and guilt. He would walk in on the king dead. Hopefully, it would be something he could come over.

Without saying a word both made their different ways to different masters. One knowing full well that this is all a ruse. 

When Merlin stepped into Arthur’s room. He did what he always did. Making sure that the guards outside will think everything is normal.

Without smiling, Merlin turned to the bed. Arthur was laying like he was left the night before. 

Merlin raised his voice a little bit. “Arthur?” He crouched down in front of the bed. He took a step back, a smile slowly bloomed around his lips. He knows what needs to be done now.

He rushed to the door. “The prince is dead!” His eyes had widened slightly, and his cheeks were pale.

The guards rushed into action. One checking on the prince. He closed his eyes for a moment. Knowing that the death of the prince would ruin the king.

Merlin just stands in the corner, unsure of what he should do now. Before they know it, the other guard was back, two more were following him. 

“The king is dead.” His voice was rough. “Check on Lady Morgana, if she is safe, inform her.” With a bow, the two guards behind the main guard left.

Gwen was helping Morgana getting ready for the day when there was a knock on the door. When Gwen opened the door, she could see that something bad has happened.

“Is Lady Morgana here?” The guard was strick. 

“Yes Sir.” Gwen’s voice was soft. She easily allowed them to come inside, when she saw her mistress giving a hand signal.

The guards' eyes softened slightly when they saw that Morgana was alive and well.

“Sorry to bother you so early my Lady. The king and prince were found dead in their beds this morning. We just wanted to make sure you are alright.” The guard gave a slight bow. 

Everyone in the royal household knows that Morgana would have been the successor after Arthur. 

Morgana’s eyes widen. Her hand went to her heart. “You do realise it is unbecoming of joking about such matters.” Her voice was firm.

The guard felt his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. “I’m truly sorry my Lady, but it is the truth.” He gave another bow and then left.

Gwen was biting her lip slightly. Tears were burning behind her eyes. She had seen the way the guard was relieved that Morgana was still alive.

He was telling the truth. 

“Leave.” Morgana’s voice almost broke Gwen’s heart. It was sad.

With a bow, the guard left the room. Morgana took a deep breath. “Get my black dress please, there would be a few announcements to make today I see.” She forced herself to hold back from cackling like a mad witch. 

Her rule had come, soon Camelot’s people would be free. 

Gwen could only bit on the inside of her lips, with a nod she started to get the other dress ready. She could see that Morgana wasn’t bothered about the fact that they are dead.

The day went by in a flurry, the people were running around. For a moment Morgana just basks in the chaos. Merlin was like a silent shadow behind her. His eyes were almost dead.

Just after midday, the bell tolled. Calling all the people to the inner part of the palace. Morgana stood on the balcony Uther usually stood.

Her back was straight and the air around her made it clear that she would be the next ruler. 

“This morning, King Uther and Princ Arthur were found dead. Examination of the bodies showed that they died of poison. We have entered a stage of mourning. We will search for the culprit, whoever they may be.  
Rest assured that Camelot is safe.” With those words, she took a step back, allowing Geoffrey to step forward.

“People of Camelot. Lady Morgana’s coronation would be held tomorrow. As she is next in line to the kingdom.” Geoffrey watches the people. 

There was a mummer under the crowed before there was the first one: “Long live the queen.” 

Morgana gave a small smile behind her hand. Her eyes were cold. Today is the start of a new rein.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing this, and truth be told it made me a little bit sad. Comments are always welcome. Critizime as well. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight
> 
> Bloodflower: Asclepias curassavca. Only poisonous when ingested large amount of.


End file.
